Cthulhu
Cthulhu is a being from H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos, first appearing as the main antagonist of the 1928 short story, The Call of Cthulhu. He is one of the Great Old Ones, a race of deities that are comparable to cosmic beings and archdemons in other works of fantasy. Background Cthulhu and his kin arrived on earth billions of years ago, searching for a new home after leaving the green binary star Xoth. However, the planet had already been claimed by a species known as the Elder Things, leading to a war between Cthulhu's Star Spawn and the Elder Things' Shoggoth monstrosities. Eventually, an uneasy peace was reached and the two factions each claimed their own half of the world. During this time, Cthulhu constructed the city of R'lyeh, a place composed of structures so complex, the human mind would be unable to fathom them. However, a change in the stars caused Cthulhu to fall into a deep slumber, his city and the majority of his race sinking to the bottom of the ocean with environmental changes. Though the Elder Things' only adversaries had vanished, their victory was cut short when the Shoggoth slaves gained sentience, rebelling and destroying them. With the masters of the old world gone, life evolved from the Elder Things' left over experiments, and the war was forgotten with time. However, Cthulhu still lies dormant at the bottom of the sea, immune to the changing of the universe. Cults devoted to him can still be found at the darkest corners of the earth, whispering dark blasphemies that one day, when the stars are right, the sunken city will rise and its lord shall return to claim what is his. Powers and Abilities * Telepathy: Cthulhu has massive telepathic abilities that enable him to speak to individuals or groups of beings whether in their subconscious or conscious mind. This also enables him to devastate minds of mortals, though he may be able to apply this to immortal creatures. * Mindmash: When mortals look at Cthulhu, they will go insane. * Unconventional Composition: Cthulhu's body is composed of an unknown material similar to plasma. It is described as "tenebrous", “slobberingly”, “gelatinous”, and "greasily", giving him an incorporeal quality. As such, he is capable of withstanding solar heat, as well as shapeshifting into the three states of matter: Solid, Gaseous, and Liquid. The mere fact that this full physical form is (presumably) in another plane of reality make this body undying and virtually immortal. Equipment * '''Star Spawn: '''Cthulhu has an army of Star Spawn at his disposal. Star Spawn apparently appear to look similar in appearance to Cthulhu himself, albeit smaller to varying degrees. Their capabilities are unknown, though they did wage war with the incredibly advanced Elder Things billions of years ago. Feats Strength * Implied to have destroyed stars before coming to earth, likely including large ones. * Strong enough to drag his entire bulk across stars. * Won the war against the Elder Things in his prime. Speed * He and his kin flew to Earth from Xoth, a distant binary star. Durability * Survived a Steamboat slicing his head in half with no effect. * Tanked living inside a star. * Survives the vacuum of space and the deepest depths of the ocean. Skill * Killed another Great Old One, his son, T'ith. * Threw humanity into a temporary madness when he woke up. * Supposedly was a feared being across the Nebula in his prime. * Able to live underwater for an indefinite amount of time. * Has a cult and many followers worshiping him. * Pledged war with the Elder Things and basically enslaved them to build R'lyeh. ** Eventually waged war on the Outer Gods before he was banished. Weaknesses * Is no longer in his prime due to the stars not being in place. * Stated that he is the more weaker Elder Gods in his universe. * While he cannot die he is still prone to being knocked out or removed from the battlefield. * His familiars, whilst biologically immortal, can still be prone to die in battle. ** Including the Deep Ones including Father Dagon while large is seemingly under the term of Deep One. * Easily suspected to be arrogant and long ago tried to pledge war against the Elder Gods. * Forced to declare peace with the Elder Things, unable to win the war. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Immortal Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Psychics